


Conversations

by monroesherlock



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Gen, Protective Dean Winchester, Vessels
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 20:44:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1111322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monroesherlock/pseuds/monroesherlock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael invites Dean to lunch. Dean is, of course, furious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conversations

**Author's Note:**

> I always though if Michael had tried talking to Dean himself, he would have had much better luck with getting him to say yes.

Conversations

 

Dean knows instantly that something isn’t right.  For starters, he distinctly remembers going to bed in some seedy motel in the middle of nowhere Ohio. Now he’s sitting, freshly showered in a clean pressed suit, in an upscale restaurant in some city he’s pretty sure he’s never seen before.

"Hello, Dean." There's a man sitting across from him, legs crossed, hand swirling a half-full wine glass. The red liquid sloshes around, barely touching the rim.

"One, who the fuck are you? Two, where the fuck are we?" Dean reaches for his belt, hand searching for the handle of his gun.

"You won't find your weapon there, Mr. Winchester. I didn’t want any unnecessary distractions. I’m told you’re quite troublesome with a gun in your hands." The man raises a perfectly arched eyebrow. "We're in a small cafe in northern France. I've always liked the air here. When I was young, I would often steal away to this part of the world for solace. As for who I am, we'll I'd thought you could guess. My name is Michael."

Dean's stomach drops. "What the hell-how did you find me?"

"It wasn't that hard.” He smirks. “I taught my brothers and sisters how to carve those sigils. They're practically beacons to me."

He takes a sip from his glass.

"Listen, I told that dick, Zachariah, that my answer was _no_. That's still my answer. You can't bully me!" Dean replies vehemently. The people around them give no indication that they’re aware of what’s going on between them, that they even see them at all.

"I'm not here to bully you, Dean. You'll be glad to know that Zachariah's been...dispatched." The corner of Michael's mouth turns up again. "He tried to speak on my behalf. I assure, I'm not really as bad as they say."

"Oh really? Literally every angel that I've met except Cas has been an asshole. What makes you so different? You're apparently the king of dicks." Dean grouses.

"You know Dean, you and I are more alike than you'll ever know. Were two sides of the same coin." Michael lifts his wine glass into the light and glances up at it, his brow furrowed.

"We are nothing alike." Dean growls. His temper is growing short. This asshole was so calm! He was more interested in his fucking glass than in Dean.

"Sure we are. I remember my baby brother. How we used to play in the cosmos, dance amongst the stars...he was beautiful. I wanted to teach him, show him everything my father had taught me. Our father was always away so…he was _mine._ I focused all my energy on him, on building him up. I wanted better for him than I had for myself and...I held him in my _arms._ " Michael chuckles dryly, his eyes no longer focusing on Dean.

"Look, I don't know what doing you're here. If you're trying to sympathize with me or some shit-"

"And you know what happened? He betrayed me." Michael laughs. "Because that's what brothers do. They take advantage of your kindness, of that _love_."

"My family's not like that! Sam's not like that. He won't say yes to your asshole of a brother. I'm sorry you couldn't control your family but I won't be that way."

"Even as you speak I can hear the _lies_. You've given up, Dean. You say you've forgiven him but you haven't. He hurt you, cut you to your very soul. He chose a _demon_ over you. Thought you were weak. You pulled him out of that fire when you should have left him to ash."  

Dean lurches to his feet. "You shut your mouth. You don't know a damn thing about me, or about anything I stand for. You can say I made some bad decisions but saving Sam, saving my brother wasn't one of them!"

"I understand, I'm not condemning you Dean. No. I couldn't. How could I shame you for making the same mistake I did? My father told me to kill Lucifer. Run him through and save your precious species." Michael sighs. "I thought I could fix him. You know, pride is associated with Lucifer but it was truly my sin. I built him a cage. I thought I could rehabilitate him. I assume you don't agree?" Michael laughs. "’As it is in Heaven, it shall be on earth.’ We've made the same mistakes and if we continue on this road, the world will burn before us. I'm not ready to see my father’s creation go to waste. Let me fix my mistake before your brother has the opportunity to say yes. You know he will. You've seen how this ends."

"It doesn't...I can fix this. I can fix everything."

“If you truly believed that, you would’ve walked out of here the moment I told you my name. Given that you didn’t, I’m going to assume that you believe me.” Michael downs the glass of wine in one gulp. “I won’t lie to you. I don’t have to. Things are only going to get worse.”

“And I’m supposed to just move aside and let you wear my skin to some family death match? No. Do you fucking hear yourself!?” Dean shouts incredulously.

“I won’t lie. It’ll probably be quite unpleasant for you.” Michael shrugs. “Not that you’d care. You’ll do what you have to do to save the world. Even if that means allying yourself with me.”

Dean slowly sits back down, a look of defeat on his face.

“I don’t know what to do.” He says finally.

“Say yes.”  

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> As always, you can find me at monroesherlock on tumblr.


End file.
